


Hunt you down (eat you alive)

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, a bit of degrading language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: Jevin was an idiot for letting Grian know that he'd hired Iskall's hitman services to take Grian out - but maybe the two of them had been more prepared than Grian had first assumed.
Relationships: Grian/Iskall85, Grian/Iskall85/iJevin, Grian/iJevin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	Hunt you down (eat you alive)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration from some time back with the wonderful MelonWing! She wrote the set up, I did the porn. Mind the tags, and have fun!
> 
> Set in season 6.

~ * ~

Grian landed in the centre of his base, looking around in a hurry. He could hear Iskall’s rockets firing outside. He needed to time this right. Iskall needed to see where he was going. Otherwise his plan wouldn’t work. He counted the seconds. The sound of fireworks were getting closer. And then he sprinted over to the hole in the wall. He threw one last look around his shoulder to see Iskall diving into his base.

Perfect.

Grian couldn’t help but grin in childish glee. This would be so hilarious. It served Jevin right, wasting all his diamonds and then boasting about how Iskall was going to kill Grian - all on his own.

Grian ran down the tunnel, a little out of breath. He heard Iskall’s steps catching up to him, but he wouldn’t be there in time. Grian turned around the corner where the lever was waiting for him... and after another step, Grian stopped dead in his tracks.

“Well, hello there. Nice to see you, Grian.”

Jevin’s voice echoed through the tunnel. He was casually leaning on the wall right next to the lever, smiling victoriously at Grian. “I see you prepared a little trap for dear Iskall. I wonder, what might happen if I were to push it?”

Jevin’s hand slowly moved to the lever, grabbing it and...

“No!” Grian shouted, and Jevin stopped in his movements.

“No?”

“Please don’t...”

Grian flinched when he suddenly felt the sharpened point of a sword pressing into his back. Right… Iskall.

“Say, Iskall… Wouldn’t you want to see what the trap that dear Grian prepared for you was supposed to do?” Jevin said in a sing-song voice, his fingers gently caressing the lever. Grian could feel his heart starting to beat faster, fear flooding his system as he watched the casually threatening display.

“Jevin… Don’t. You won, alright?”

“Beg, Grian.”

Grian slowly got to his knees, looking up at Jevin.

“Please Jevin. Please don’t push it. I’ll do anything!”

Jevin’s eyes practically started to glow. “Anything, you say?”

Grian nodded, but then a small shriek escaped him as blue slimy tentacles erupted from Jevin’s body, winding their way around Grian’s kneeling form.

“Well... how about the three of us have some fun?”

Grian felt himself tremble, a mixture of fear from being trapped between the two men, relief from seemingly being spared from a painful death, and finally… a hint of churning excitement, low in his gut. Have some fun? That- that surely couldn’t mean what Grian thought it did.

But as the slimy tentacles only wound around him tighter, some starting to toy with the hem of his sweater, he also felt Iskall pulling the blade away from his skin - making him sag in relief - before the man himself stepped closer, dragging Grian back up before pressing up against Grian’s back. The close proximity made the man’s obvious erection bump against Grian’s backside, proving that his earlier suspicions were indeed correct.

“Well, Grian? What do you say? You have a choice, here. Either we leave you to your own trap, or we let you go… after having a bit of fun.” Jevin spoke, making Grian snap his attention away from the distracting pressure against his seat and to the man in front of him.

Grian could hear the slick noises of the tentacles moving over his skin, and his own stuttering breath echoing against the walls of the cramped hallway. The two men sharing the space with him didn’t move, giving Grian room to decide, for which he was grateful.

That fact also helped make up his mind.

“W-well,” he gulped, starting over when his voice broke, “I  _ do  _ like to have fun…”

Grian jumped a bit when he heard Iskall speak, the man’s voice reverberating through him from how closely they were standing. “Did you hear that, Jevin?” Iskall said. “He would like to have some fun.”

“Mm, good choice.” Jevin said with a slightly mocking smirk playing across his lips. Before Grian could question his decision, he felt the tentacles move once more, making him yelp as the slimy appendages began pushing his sweater up his body, exposing his pale skin for the other men to see.

“Wait, I-  _ here? _ ” Grian stammered out, flailing against the blue slime binding his arms to his sides. “Why not go into my base?”

Iskall snorted behind him. “We’d rather not you get away before we’re done, dude. It was hard enough to trap you once.”

Grian trembled as the cold underground air hit his skin. It felt especially biting against where the slimy tentacles had been, leaving sticky trails to cool in the air. He felt himself lean back into Iskall’s warmth, the heat of his skin comforting even through his shirt. Grian was, after all, quickly losing his own protection against the cold, leaving him shivering and seeking out heat where he could get it.

As his sweater finally got peeled and wiggled off of his body, he expected the blue appendages to move to his undergarments next. He jumped when they instead started caressing his chest, petting his face and a single, curious limb wrapping around his neck. He panicked for a moment as it curled around it, but Jevin seemed to have perfect control - it didn’t tighten around him, didn’t constrict his airways, so he let it be.

Warm, human hands landed on his sides, dragging downwards and stopping on his hips. Grian felt Iskall begin to thumb with the hem of his pants, making him drag in a sharp breath through his nose.

One of the tentacles caressing his face wandered over his cheek and began petting his mouth, stroking his lips. Grian shivered, but didn’t part his lips. The appendage didn’t seem to want to try and press in - until it  _ did _ .

It  _ pried  _ his lips apart and forced its way inside, filling his mouth and causing him to let out a shout, the sound of it getting muffled around the slick tentacle. It was… warm, and tasted kind of like plastic and salt. The texture made his head spin, feeling like liquid yet staying solid at the same time.

While Grian was preoccupied, the hands on his hips pulled his pants and boxers down, leaving more tentacles to fully remove them from Grian’s body. Iskall felt him, stroking and petting and seemingly exploring, getting familiar with the feeling of Grian’s body, his skin.

Then, the hands wandered to his backside as Iskall took a step away from him, and Grian stumbled as he hadn’t realised how much of his weight was leaning back against the taller man, but more tentacles rushed in to pull him back up, steadying him and holding him still.

Iskall used his hands to  _ spread _ Grian’s ass, and then he paused. Waited.

Grian shivered at the loss of heat, the loss of movement. The tentacle in his mouth was petting around, stroking over his tongue and his teeth, pressing down on his gums and sometimes moving too far back, making his throat flutter and tears spring up in his eyes.

He flushed, feeling very exposed as the hands on his behind continued to spread him open. He was becoming painfully aware that the other two were still fully dressed. When he looked up and he blinked through the wetness in his eyes he met Jevin’s steady gaze. A lazy smirk was dancing on the other man’s lips, and Grian felt embarrassment coil deep in his guts at the way he was being observed, exposed and mouth stuffed full.

One tentacle trailed down his chest, leaving the sticky residue in a transparent trail as it traversed down his torso. Grian squirmed as it went, making its way to his back before moving down again.

Cold realisation washed over him as it hit him what the men were planning to do, and he shot Jevin a wild look just as the tentacle began stroking into the cleft of his ass. Jevin’s smirk simply widened as he cocked his head towards the lever once more, seemingly in question.

Grian hesitated, but shook his head ‘no’.

His head  _ snapped _ backwards involuntarily as the tentacle  _ shoved _ itself a few inches into his hole without warning, the slick substance covering it making its path slippery enough for it not to hurt him, but the immediate stretch still caught him off guard.

The tentacle in his mouth had slipped out a bit during his jerky movements, and it pressed back in with intention, dragging over his tongue as it made its way to the back of his throat. Grian’s eyes  _ flew  _ open, not even realising he’d ever closed them as he felt his throat constrict at the presence dangerously close to it.

He felt his diaphragm spasm, and Iskall gave a breath of laughter behind him. “Come on, man.”

Jevin sounded far more mocking when he chimed in. “Oh please, I know you can take cocks far deeper than  _ that _ . Mumbo is a big guy, you don’t have to pretend to be less of a slut than you are.”

Grian’s eyes widened, but seeing as he couldn’t exactly defend himself from the accusation, he focused his energy on trying to dampen his gag reflex as his cheeks burned. The tentacle in his mouth gave him a moment to prepare, before pressing  _ hard _ down on his tongue and dragging over it until it was far enough in to start wiggling down his throat.

His throat still constricted around the appendage as it pressed in deeper, but Grian managed not to dry heave. Grian felt himself getting light headed from the lack of air, especially when the tentacle in his ass began moving, too.

The one in his throat retreated until the tip of it could caress his tongue, and Grian gasped for air around it - and then it shoved back in again. His heart was pounding so fast, feeling overwhelmed and slightly terrified at the lack of control. Gods, but it made him  _ burn _ all the same.

The tentacle in his ass kept moving. Dragging and caressing his inner walls, prodding against his prostate with a determination that made him  _ throb, _ and then it was sliding deeper - pressing inwards and creating slick,  _ wonderful _ friction - it was  _ reaching  _ inside of him—

  
  


Grian felt like he was floating, sparks flurrying around in his body and making his limbs tingle with warmth, all pooling into his core, dripping and gathering in his lower stomach like a molten lake. Distantly, he was aware that Iskall was laughing behind him, and that there were loud noises being muffled against the tentacle filling his mouth.

His orgasm was fast approaching, but he didn't know how to articulate it. Even if his mouth hadn't been full, he didn't think he'd be able to speak - black spots dancing in his vision from the lack of air, Jevin leaving him with only a few, short, desperate gasps of breath in between thrusts down his throat.

He was light headed, and his limbs relaxed into their restraints bit after bit, leaving him sagging and leaking up a storm. He felt his hole relax around the tentacle in it, only for another to start wiggling in alongside it, his limp body giving it no resistance.

Then, just when he thought he was going to pass out, his airways were unobstructed once again. His body immediately heaved for air, making him cough and tighten against the intrusions in his ass, and the coughs were broken off with a loud, open mouthed moan getting ripped out of him as it forced him to feel the stretch.

He was so full.

The slimy appendages were wide, and reaching deep inside of him as gasping moans and hoarse shouts were torn from his throat. It stung. It hurt. And yet, it was filling him up with warmth, making him ache with how turned on he was, how hot it felt. The two tentacles wiggled slightly apart, stretching him even wider, and he screamed.

His vision might have whitened out for a moment, his mind going blank with all of the sensations intermingling and beating through him, making him overwhelmed, dazed with input and stimuli. The next thing he knew was that Iskall was once again pressed close to his back, and his warm hands were rubbing across Grian's lower stomach.

Soft, sweet, filthy words drifted into Grian's ear, leaving the mouth of the man behind him as he trembled uncontrollably in Iskall’s grip. "Look at you. Double stuffed after screaming your pretty voice out, huh? Jevin is making your stomach bulge out, have you seen? I can feel him inside of you, right here," and Iskall accentuated his words by pressing down on the skin right below Grian's navel.

Grian shivered at the soft, warm breath puffing against the shell of his ear, and he blinked the cloudiness out of his eyes as he looked first at Jevin, standing with a smirk on his face and with his hip cocked out. Then Grian's eyes travelled downwards sluggishly, looking at his own body until he could see where Iskall was touching him.

The way Grian was being held up by the tentacles made his back bend slightly, keeping his stomach taught. Yet, now, there was an obvious bulge there, poking obscenely out and shifting in tandem with the movements he could feel inside him.

He was staring, eyes wide with wonder and slight shock. Iskall's hands were still rubbing over the bulging skin, and the sight of it was bizarrely arousing. Grian's breath hitched when one of the tentacles shifted to once again press cruelly into his prostate, rubbing over it and making his gut flood with warmth, making his toes curl—

And then Iskall whispered, "I'm going to fuck you like this. The two of us inside you, stretching you out."

"And then,” Jevin added, “when you are loose and gaping like the slut you are, whoring your ass out so that we won't kill you..." Jevin paused, stretching out Grian’s anticipation, growing hotter and hotter with every word. Finally, Jevin added with a drawl, stepping closer to the entangled men in front of him. "And then… I might just fill you up with eggs. Leave you with a friendly present to enjoy after we've left, yeah? What do you say?"

Grian whimpered and tried to squirm further down on the tentacles in him, the filthy words and promises making him ache, ache,  _ ache— _

He barely managed to stutter out a raspy, "Y-yes," before his voice gave out. He struggled to regain it, as he added, "and, uh, feel free t-to choke me again." He felt his cheeks burn at the confession, but a quick glance at Jevin showed him that the other man probably had already known about Grian's preferences.

Nonetheless, the man nodded. "Tap twice if you need us to stop at any time. Got that?"

"Yes," Grian said.

Then, he felt Iskall line up against his hole, which was already stuffed so full. The slick of the tentacles caused Iskall to slip away the first few times he tried to push in, grumbled curses leaving the taller man’s mouth.

Jevin laughed and shook his head. "Let me help you with that."

Before Grian could question it, the slimy tentacle that had been dormant around his neck suddenly tightened, cutting his inhale off with a choked sound. His mouth gaped, eyes wide as instinct made him struggle against the force around his neck, pushing into his windpipe. He didn't tap out.

Jevin used the tentacle’s grip around his neck to pull Grian's face down to his crotch, the constriction around him making Grian gape and go red faced, tongue poking out slightly. Jevin hummed, and slid his pants down without another word. He used his hands to grip Grian's head, and promptly shoved his dick into his mouth.

Grian couldn't make a sound as the dick hit the back of his throat, the tentacle wrapping around his neck easing off some of the pressure to allow Jevin to slide in. There was no time for Grian to breathe, but at least his head didn't quite feel like it was going to burst from the pressure anymore.

Jevin gave a few, rough thrusts into his throat before he paused, holding his dick as deep down Grian's throat as he could go, and then he waited.

Grian saw stars intermingle with black and white dots, blurring and dancing in his vision. He felt weightless, trembling as he was forced to choke on the other man's dick. The thought of it turned him on so much, but the lack of air made him feel weak and dizzy. Once again, his body relaxed against his will, and then Iskall finally slipped inside.

The sharp burn of the added girth stretching him out made Grian jolt, adrenaline coursing through him and making him more aware of how quickly he was losing consciousness, and he hurriedly tapped Jevin's thigh twice in quick succession. The dick pulled out of his mouth immediately, and Iskall paused behind him, not daring to move.

Grian heaved and gasped for breath, tears running down his face from the mixture of getting choked and the slick stretch inside of him.

"Are you okay? Do you need us to pull out?" Jevin asked calmly above him, the hands that had been holding Grian's head still now moving to thumb his tears away, gently stroking over his cheekbones.

"F-fine! I'm fine," Grian rasped out. "Just- needed air. Fuck, k-keep going."

Iskall groaned behind him and gave a small thrust, making him slide in deeper. Jevin kept stroking his face, turning Grian's face up until he could meet his eyes. The two of them gazed at each other for a moment, Jevin seeming to search Grian's eyes, shifting between them in contemplative silence.

Grian appreciated the sentiment, but he'd already given his consent for them to continue. He didn't need to be babied, and so he huffed out an amused breath and opened his mouth, lifting one eyebrow expectantly at the other man.

Jevin accepted the invitation, letting out a pleased hum as he caressed Grian's face one final time before once more reaching and firmly grasping a handful of Grian’s hair, guiding the smaller man’s mouth down to Jevin’s dick. Jevin gave a few shallow thrusts at first, leaving Grian with the ability to moan as Iskall bottomed out inside of him.

The moan turned into a yell when the tentacles started squirming and thrusting, Iskall staying still and letting the slimy appendages to the work for him as he was caressed and rubbed, surrounded by Grian's tight, wet heat.

Grian heard Iskall groan loudly behind him, and when his own cries were choked off once more as Jevin's dick shoved down his throat, Grian’s eyes rolled back into his head as he was filled, taken, stretched,  _ used. _

The tentacles in his ass were rubbing along sensitive walls, caressing and stimulating both him and Iskall at the same time. As the limbs bumped into his prostate it dragged groans and whimpers from him whenever his throat was free for him to do so. He sounded absolutely wrecked, even to his own ears. He  _ felt  _ wrecked, too.

Jevin was fucking into his mouth in earnest now, taking short, deep thrusts that for the most part kept him firmly inside the tight enclosure of Grian's throat. Whenever Grian started going limp between them, Jevin would pull out far enough for Grian to take gasping, desperate gulps of air before Jevin would once again fuck back inside of the wet heat of Grian’s mouth.

Iskall was steadily becoming louder and louder behind him. The man had started moving as well, chasing his own pleasure and thrusting into Grian and the sticky, slimy appendages that were curling up and stroking around inside him.

Grian felt the tightness in his gut yank sharply and burning hot towards his spine, making him scream around the dick in his mouth as he felt one of the tentacles curling around Iskall's dick in him, making the combined width even greater, his body somehow adapting even as fresh tears started prickling behind his closed eyelids at the pure heat coursing through him.

He was so close.

Iskall finished first with a loud groan, hips snapping forward and burying into the slick, tight heat. Grian whimpered at the sudden loss of friction, trembling when he felt one of the tentacles slowly pump Iskall through his orgasm, the slow rub against his walls a stark contrast to the faster stimulation he'd gotten before.

Then, Iskall pulled out of him, and one of the tentacles retreated with it. Grian's throat was invaded once again, making him unable to cry out at the loss, at the feeling of his hole desperately trying to clench down the single, remaining appendage in him to try and get what he needed to come. He felt the tears finally escape from his eyes when he couldn't.

"Damn..." Iskall breathed out behind him. Grian could only tremble and attempt to thrust back onto the tentacle in him, despite the fact that he had no leverage to do so.

After a few more thrusts, Jevin pressed as deep into Grian's throat as he could and stilled there, making Grian tremble with the effort of not gagging or trying to get away as he felt the man shoot warm, sticky cum deep in his throat, leaving him no choice but to accept every drop the man gave him.

When he pulled out, Grian could only wheeze and give a few weak coughs, his face a mess of drool and tears, cheeks burning and throat feeling raw from the rough treatment. The tentacles around his arms and legs pulled at him until he was upright again, letting Jevin see the wrecked state he was in. His breathing rasped in his chest.

He still tried to speak, but was only able to desperately plead, babbling and begging and not making much sense - he was still so close, tethering on the edge of an orgasm himself, but the slow, sensual thrusts of the lone tentacle remaining inside him seemed to have made it its sole mission to avoid Grian's prostate at all costs. He wanted - god, he  _ needed— _

"I'm going to fill you up, now, if you still want it? Might take a good, long while before you can get each one out again though. Fair warning."

Jevin's voice was still calm and matter of factly, the nonchalant air of his tone only broken by the fact that he was still slightly breathless, his hands once more cradling Grian’s head and his thumbs caressing Grian's cheeks.

Grian could only whisper,  _ "Please," _ still trembling and so desperate for it, and if he didn't get to come soon he might actually  _ die— _

"You know what to do if you want me to stop."

And then he felt the tentacle's movements still. A width pressed against the rim of his hole, the surface soft and slick like the rest of the tentacles had been, this new shape seamlessly connecting to the appendage currently buried in him. It pressed closer against him, testing the resistance of his hole, making Grian keen and squirm, wanting- needing-  _ please— _

It popped past the rim, slipping inside. A loud sob ripped out of Grian as his body accepted the egg, and tremors shook his body as it continued to move through the tentacle, deeper and deeper. His dick twitched against his stomach when it pressed against his prostate as it slipped further inside, making him whimper.

Then another bump pressed against and inside him, slipping in with a bit more ease than the orb before it had done. This one, too made his limbs jerk and voice cry out as it passed over his prostate.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

He lost count of how many of the rubbery orbs entered him. At some point, Iskall and Jevin both started rubbing his nipples, shoulders, thighs and back, caressing him and feeling his stomach as the bulge from before returned, distending his lower stomach outwards in a visual display of just how  _ full  _ Grian was getting.

He came. He had no idea when, or how many of the orbs had been pressed into him before it finally happened. The stretched out, continuous heat had swallowed him and left him feeling nothing but all-encompassing, burning pleasure. The roots of his hair tingled. He swore he could feel the heat in his fingernails, everything and anything he could feel was just that.

White-hot, branding heat.

When his body had stopped convulsing and his throat had been rubbed raw again from the loudness of his voice, Grian felt himself get lowered into the embrace of warm, dry hands. Iskall, then, Grian was pretty sure, though he could not convince his eyes to open.

"You still with us, Grian?"

He moaned weakly in response, pressing his forehead to the still clothed chest he was being pressed to in an attempt to nod.

He felt familiar, damp hands on his cheeks, moving up to push his hair out of his face. _ Jevin _ . The man spoke, "Are you hurt, or just tired? We did quite the number on you, so I wanna make sure you're okay before you go to sleep."

Grian struggled to make his voice work, but he managed to croak out, "F-fine. Stomach's feeling a bit tight. Thirsty.  _ Tired _ ," and then he broke off into a cough.

Iskall cradled him closer, and Grian appreciated the heat. He couldn't feel much in his limbs yet, but he knew he must be freezing - they were still underground after all. He felt a warm, unfamiliar hoodie get tucked around him, and he moaned softly as he burrowed into the comforting warmth as Jevin's calm voice spoke once more.

"Thank you for telling us. We'll get you inside the base, get you some water and maybe a healing potion for your throat - there's not much to be done about the tightness I'm afraid, you'll simply have to push the eggs out in the morning. Nothing for you to worry about right now, though. We'll take care of you."

Grian smiled at that, eyes still closed as he enjoyed the buzzing still present in his body, the gentle rocking as Iskall began to move, and the pleasantly calm voices echoing against the walls in the hallway.

"Come on, Iskall - let's move our boy to somewhere with a bed and some blankets. He deserves the best after all of that."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Jev."

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Animals - Maroon 5


End file.
